DBZ in Disneyland
by gurlie gal
Summary: This is another fic I wrote, and it's my first humor fic! There's a little yamcha bashing in the first chapter and u can't say I didn't warn you! Lol, this take place with chibi trunks and goten and ALOT of laughs!
1. Default Chapter

DBZ AT DISNEYLAND  
  
  
  
It was a sunny morning at Capsule Corp and everyone was starting to wake up. Eight year old Trunks woke up first, obviously excited about the day to come. Today he was going to Disneyland! So Trunks jumped out of bed and went to his parents room, seeing that they were still asleep he decided to wake them up. He went over, grabbed the alarm clock, and rang the bell in Vegeta's ear! Vegeta woke up with a start.  
  
"What th-why you little brat! How dare you wake me up at 6 in the morning! It's extra training for you today."yelled Vegeta.  
  
"But dad, today we go to Disneyland with everyone."said Trunks.  
  
At that point Bulma awoke, she looked around the room and saw Trunks and Vegeta already up.  
  
"It's only 6 in the morning, go back to sleep Trunks."said Bulma sleepily.  
  
"We have to get up early and prepare for today, we're going to Disneyland, remember?"said Trunks.  
  
"Oh, I guess I forgot. But we're not leaving till 10, so go back to sleep!"commanded Bulma.  
  
"You heard the woman now get back to sleep and don't bother us!" yelled Vegeta, throwing Trunks out of the room.  
  
Trunks, who did'nt want to get into anymore trouble then he already was in, went to sleep without any complaints.  
  
  
  
*Goku's home*  
  
  
  
It's now 6:30 at the Son home, and Goten was already awaking. He looked at the clock and decided to get up.  
  
"It's only six thirty, but it's best to get up early and get ready."said Goten to himself.  
  
He went to his mom and dad's room and peeped in. He saw his mom and dad asleep so he decided to wake them. Waking up his dad would be safer since he knew his mom would make a fit, so he started to shake Goku, it did'nt work, so he decided to pinch Goku, that did'nt work either. So he finally came up with the solution.  
  
"Dad, breakfast is ready!"wispered Goten in Goku's ear.  
  
Goku awoke quickly.  
  
"breakfast! where?"said goku getting all excited and hungry.  
  
"Good your awake! Now let's get ready."said Goten.  
  
"but what about breakfast?"asked Goku.  
  
"I was only kidding dad, I wanted you and mom to get up and get ready for Disneyland!"said Goten.  
  
"Oh yeah, let's wake your mom up, eat breakfast, and go to Disneyland!"said Goku, excited like Goten.  
  
Goku went over and shook Chi-Chi awake.  
  
"I guess it's time to make breakfast."said Chi-chi, knowing when goku wakes her, it means he's hungry.  
  
So Chi-chi went off to the kitchen while Goten started waking his brother up.  
  
  
  
*At C.C 9:00 in the morning*  
  
  
  
In Capsule Corp Bulma was making breakfast, and Trunks started packing up the C.C plane with Vegeta's help.  
  
"breakfast!"yelled Bulma.  
  
Trunks and Vegeta perked up their ears and was in the kitchen in a flash. Anyone would be suprised at how much Trunks and Vegeta ate, but Bulma was used to it. As soon as they were done eating, (which was 2 minutes for Trunks and Vegeta) Bulma went and called everyone to make sure they were all ready. First she called Goku and Chi-chi:  
  
  
  
Chi-chi: "hello?"  
  
Bulma: "hi it's Bulma, I was calling to see if you guys were ready."  
  
Chi-chi: "Yeah we are, Gohan is going to call Videl and invite her."  
  
Bulma: "good, we'll all meet at my house at 10, see ya then!"  
  
Chi-chi: "bye!"  
  
  
  
Next Bulma went to call Krillin, #18 answerd the phone:  
  
  
  
Bulma: " hi, is this #18?"  
  
#18: "Yeah, hi bulma. So what time are we leaving?"  
  
Bulma: "we leave at 10, meet me at my house."  
  
#18: "ok, i need to get Marron ready and we'll be on our way, see you then."  
  
Bulma: "K, bye!"  
  
  
  
The next person to call was Yamcha, Bulma was'nt up to calling him because of their relationship in the past so she reluctantley called:  
  
  
  
Yamcha: "Hi Chelsea, about tonight-"  
  
Bulma: "I'm not Chelsea you freak! I don't know why I'm doing this but, are you coming to Disneyland?!"  
  
Yamcha: "oh hi Bulma, screw Vegeta lately?"  
  
Bulma: "Get over it you jerk, I changed my mind, I'm not inviting you! I don't even know why I called!"  
  
  
  
Bulma slammed the phone down and started to wait for everyone else.  
  
It was now 10 minutes to 10 and everyone started arriving. Even Piccolo, he went with Goku and his family in their car.  
  
"Hi bulma, is Trunks around?"asked Goten.  
  
"yeah he's in his room, go up and bring him down. Tell him we're leaving soon."said Bulma.  
  
While Goten was going to go get Trunks,Krillin and his family arrived.  
  
"We're all here!"said Krillin.  
  
"Good, I'll go get Vegeta and Trunks and you guys start loading up in the plane."said Bulma.  
  
So Everyone got in the plane, Gohan and Videl chose a seat next to each other, Goku and Chi-chi sat next to each other, Trunks and Goten, Krillin and #18 with Marron on their laps and Vegeta and Bulma sat in the front. Piccolo had to sit in the back. They were finally ready to go to Disneyland!  
  
  
  
*author's note*  
  
  
  
I chose to make a DBZ in Disneyland fic because I just went to Disneyland. This is my first fic and I will write more chapters. Sorry about Yamcha to all those Yamcha lovers. I just think yamcha is a gay idiot so I did'nt put much of Yamcha in this. I'm accepting reviews and flames, I love seeing flames, so just bring on the flames! Goodbye, for now....... 


	2. DBZ in Disneyland! Part 2

DBZ AT DISNEYLAND 2  
  
*Author's note*  
  
This is my second chapter of this story, I hope you enjoy it. Since there are alot of parks in Disneyland, I will probebly have to write more chapters. Please review! ^.^  
  
*************************************************************  
  
The story last left off when the DBZ gang was on their way to Disneyland in the U.S  
  
Everyone was starting to get impatient and excited. There wasn't much to do on a plane for 7 hours. Goten and Trunks decided to bug Gohan and Videl about their "relationship." Goku and Chi-chi were deciding how to set up the rooms, they were all going to stay at Disneyland for 2 days, and they had to set up the rooms for everyone. Picollo was meditating in a corner, Krillin was sleeping and #18 was trying to get Marron to sleep. Bulma was steering the plane while Vegeta was complaining on how slow it was. 7 hours past slowly, everyone was startled to hear a message from the speaker.  
  
"Hey everyone! Wake up, we'll be there in 15 minutes."said Bulma.  
  
The plane landed in the nearest airport and everyone climbed out. They got all their stuff off the plane and Bulma put the plane back in it's capsule. Everyone got out their cars and Bulma leaded the way to Disneyland. Since it was almost 6 they decided to go to their rooms. Bulma, Vegeta and Trunks had a room. Chi-chi, Goku, and Goten had a room. Gohan and Videl shared a room (seperate beds!) Krillin and his family had a room and Picollo had his own room. They all got unpacked and headed downstairs for dinner. All of them were famished and the sayjins were the hungriest of them all. Wiping out more than half the food in the restraunt! The cooks were amazed and everyone around them stared at them in disbelief. When they were all full they went to sleep early because they had to get up early.  
  
Bulma woke everyone up at 7 in the morning. Everyone got showerd and dressed and then headed toward the entrance to Disneyland. They all got in trams toward the entrance and payed their ticket. Finally they got into the park.  
  
"Where should we head first?"asked Bulma.  
  
"I wanna go to Tomorrow land!"said Trunks.  
  
"I wanna go to Adventure land!"said Goten.  
  
"Well, I want to go to Toon town."said Goku.  
  
"I guess we'll head for the closest park and go in a circle till we get back to Main street."said Bulma.  
  
"The closest one is Adventure land, so we'll go there first."said Goten.  
  
So they all headed toward Adventure land and had to decide on which ride to go on.  
  
"I don't know why you all are getting excited about this place. The only good thing here is the food."said Vegeta.  
  
"Stop whining Vegeta! We'll go on the rides the kids want to go on."said Bulma.  
  
Indiana Jones ride, was first on their list. Since they came on a weekday the park wasn't very crowded so they were able to get on the ride a lot quicker.  
  
"Picollo are you coming on the ride?"asked Gohan who noticed that Picollo wasn't joining them.  
  
"I'm not going on these childish rides."said Piccolo.  
  
"Are you afraid Namek?"asked Vegeta.  
  
"No! These rides wouldn't be a threat to me. I just want to....meditate."said Picollo very quickly.  
  
"Sure, I seem to sence that you're scared Picollo."said Goku.  
  
"I am not! Fine, I'll go on this ridiculis ride!"said Picollo.  
  
When they all got into the cart the ride started. The ride started out twisting and turning and the wimpers of Picollo could be heard. Then the part in the ride came where the ball comes and it looks like it's going to squish you. Piccolo screamed while the laughter of the others (except Vegeta) were heard. Soon the ride ended and the others were complimenting on how good the ride was, Vegeta was saying he didn't think any moment of it was fun, while Picollo was thankful the ride was over.  
  
"hey Picollo, it looked you were scared to me!"said Gohan outloud.  
  
"Shut up Gohan! I don't want anybody to know!"said Picollo.  
  
Soon all the others started going toward Picollo.  
  
"Picollo it looked like you were scared."said Goten.  
  
"I was not!"protested Picollo.  
  
"Sure namek, it sounded like you were scared to me."said Vegeta smirking.  
  
"No, I wasn't scared!!"said Picclo.  
  
"Ok Picollo*wink*we believe you."said Goku.  
  
"Errrr, for the last time! I WASN'T SCARED!!"yelled Picollo.  
  
"Alright Picollo*wink* you didn't get scared. "said Goku.  
  
Picollo didn't even bother this time, knowing that they knew he was scared he got angry. He swore after this day was over, he was going to kill Gohan.  
  
"Let's see.....the next thing is Tarzan's tree house, and then we're on to the next park, all the other rides here sound boring."said Bulma.  
  
Goten and Trunks had to take Marron while the adults waited. When they came out the headed toward New Orleans square.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
*Author's note*  
  
Please review or even better, flame! Hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter. I gotta get started on the next one. Sorry these chapters are short, I got ALOT of homework to do. Don't expect much long chapters. Don't worry peeps I'll still write more! Until next time, goodbye!......... 


	3. DBZ in Disneyland! Part 3

DBZ IN DISNEYLAND PART 3  
  
"I guess we'll go in the Haunted house."said Bulma.  
  
"Yeah! A haunted house!"said Gohan.  
  
"Gohan, you are sooo childish."teased Videl.  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes.  
  
"Come on! Let's get this over with!"said Vegeta.  
  
The line was long since the Haunted house was a main attraction.  
  
"This line is too long, why don't we come back on it later."complained Krillin.  
  
"For once I'm siding with Krillin on this."said #18.  
  
"If we do leave then what will we do until the ride gets longer?"asked Bulma.  
  
"Get Food!"said Goku.  
  
All the other sayjins agreed with him.  
  
"We just ate an hour ago, let's just wait in line."said Bulma.  
  
"Woman! Are you crazy! A sayjins appetite is a serious thing!"said Vegeta.  
  
"You guys can wait until lunch time like the rest of us humans...and namek."said Bulma.  
  
"But, but, food!"wailed Goku.  
  
"Goku, please SHUT UP! We don't want to wait for you guys when we're not even hungry."yelled Chi-chi.  
  
Goku and the other sayjins said nothing more, they too knew about Chi- chi's temper, and it was dangerous. So they continued to wait in line. In 15 minutes they finally got into the haunted house. Picollo was'nt going to be as scared as he was on the Indiana Johnes ride because there he could'nt destroy anything and make it look like an accident, but in the haunted house he could make it look like an accident and blow it up. Vegeta, on the other hand, was afraid of the dark and anything to do with the dark. He knew he could'nt look scared because he did'nt want to be made fun of like Picollo so he acted like his tuff-self.  
  
"Whoa! We're going down in the elavator and the pictures are changing."said Goku amazed, he actually thought he was in an elavator. The others sighed, they would tell him the truth but it would break his heart.  
  
The pictures stopped going down, and to Goku the elevator finally stopped. All of them had to walk to their "Doombuggy's" (the rides name, a bit corny to me.)  
  
"Cool, even the name is scary!"said Goku all excited.  
  
This time everyone rolled their eyes wondering how a person could be so stupid. As the ride went slowly along, Goku was wondering how they could make it look so real. Vegeta was starting to break down in sweats. He longed to scream but was able to turn it into a gulp. Bulma was suprised when Vegeta held her arm tighter. She smiled, knowing he was scared and she could taunt about it when they got home.  
  
"Wow Vegeta! This is a suprise."said Bulma pointing toward his hand.  
  
"Well....I just thought that you were scared and needed to feel safe, I know how...frightened you humans get."said Vegeta.  
  
Bulma lifted her eyebrow. I wish he would stop acting tuff all the time, but if he did'nt then I would'nt be able to tease him, thougth Bulma to herself. Just as the ride was ending Goku discovered the mirrors on the wall that made it look like you had a gohst in your seat.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!! The gohst is sitting right next to me!!!"screamed Goku and he hung on to Chi-chi till the ride ended.  
  
"Goku, Goku, Goku."said Chi-chi shaking her head.  
  
"What?"asked Goku.  
  
"Nevermid, let's go on Pirates of the Carribean."said Chi-chi.  
  
"That sounds dumb."said Goten and Trunks.  
  
"Oh fine then, lets go to Critter Country."said Chi-chi.  
  
"Ok, I wanna go on splash mountain!"said Goten.  
  
"Alright we'll go to Critter Country."agreed Bulma.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
*Author's note*  
  
Sorry for making Goku sound dumb to all Goku fans. He just is...dumb. I like Goku too, but I made him a funny/dumb. That's better then being dumb and not funny. Review and/or flame! Bye-bye! 


	4. DBZ in Disneyland! Part 4

DBZ IN DISNEYLAND PART 4  
  
The DBZ gang has headed to to Critter Country and they are deciding which ride to go on.  
  
"Let's go on Splash Mountain and then go on a ride for Marron. I doubt Marron will be allowed on a water ride."said Bulma.  
  
"I guess your right, I'll take Marron on one of the kid rides while you guys go on Splash Mountain. From the looks of it, I'll say Marron can go on 5 kid rides, look at that line."said #18.  
  
It was true, the line was very long and it looked like it would take an hour to get on.  
  
"I don't want to spend an hour more in this place so I'll blow up these people!"said Vegeta.  
  
"Big words from such a small man."said Bulma, patting Vegeta on the head.  
  
"Woman, you have gone too far! If you were'nt my wife then I would have killed you!"said Vegeta.  
  
"Awwww, it looks like little Vegeta is upset, it's ok Vegeta, there are small sayjins too."teased Goku.  
  
Everyone started laughing and Vegeta got even more mad.  
  
"IF YOU ALL DON'T SHUT UP, I'LL BLOW YOU TO SMITHERENES!!"yelled Vegeta.  
  
That made everyone laugh even more.  
  
"Smitherenes? Who uses that word!?"laughed Goku.  
  
"Could'nt you come up with something more original?"laughed Gohan.  
  
"Oh Vegie-chan we were just joking with you."laughed Bulma.  
  
"I've told you a million times, DON"T CALL ME VEGGIE-CHAN!!!"screamed Vegeta.  
  
"Oh, I forgot, you don't want to be called that name in front of your friends."said Bulma.  
  
"Veggie-chan!! Hahahahahahaha!!!!!!!! Prince of all sayjins is actually being controlled by his wife!"laughed Piccolo.  
  
"You guys, I think we're upsetting Vegeta, I don't believe he would really do something bad."said Bulma.  
  
"We were just having a good laugh, no need to get upset....VEGGIE- CHAN!!"said Goku.  
  
Again everyone started bursting out laughing. Vegeta very badly wanted to kill them for insulting his sayjin pride but he knew he would get an ear-full from Bulma if he ever destroyed everyone. Instead he decided to use words, words that would embarress them.  
  
"Since I can't destroy you I'll just word you out."said Vegeta calmly.  
  
"What do you mean?"asked Goku.  
  
"Ofcourse you would'nt understand what I'm talking about. But I'm sure the others did. I can tell everyone's deepest darkest secrets, because I know them. For example: Goku, I know you sleep with your pink bunny blanket *everyone laughs, Goku blushes*I would'nt laugh."continued Vegeta. " Gohan, I know what type of underwear you wear, teddy bear underwear isin't in fashion these days." *everyone stops laughing and stares at Gohan.*  
  
"I...I....It was only a one time thing and I ran out of underwear so....."said Gohan. Videl blushed and kissed Gohan on the cheek.  
  
"I think it's cute when a guy shows his childish side."said Videl.*now everyone stares at Videl*  
  
"What, I do think it's cute!"said Videl.  
  
"and now I will continue to torment the rest of you: Krillin, isin't it true you still have thoughts about your old friend, Marron?"smirked Vegeta.  
  
"Who is Marron!?" yelled #18.  
  
"She was....uh hehe.....my old girlfriend."squeaked Krillin.  
  
"WHAT?!!!! And you still have thougths about her?!"yelled #18.  
  
"No!! Vegeta is just trying to think of embaressments to say to everyone."said Krillin.  
  
"That better be true!!"said #18.  
  
"Believe what you want, I know it's the truth. Now let's move on, last, but certainly not the least, namek! Did you change your pants after the Indiana Johnes ride?" chuckled Vegeta.  
  
"OFCOURSE NOT!! I never had to change my pants because i did'nt piss in my pants!"yelled Picollo.  
  
"I don't think so namek."said Vegeta.  
  
"Acleast I didn't get scared of a haunted house!!"said Picollo.  
  
"I was'nt scared! This means WAR namek!" yelled Vegeta.  
  
The others watched in amazement as Picollo and Vegeta threw insult after insult to each other. Picollo and Vegeta also did'nt relize they were moving in line and the people were staring at them.  
  
"Ummm, sorry to interupt all this peace-talking, but we have made it to the front of the line."said Bulma.  
  
"what! We have to sit in these positions! I will not hear it!"complained Vegeta.  
  
"Oh shush up! I'm your wife you should be familiar to this postion."said Bulma. The others snickered and got into there seats.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
*Author's note*  
  
Lol! I liked that chapter, but enough about my thoughts, I wanna hear your comments or dissagrements. Review or flame as always! Gotta go. 


	5. DBZ in Disneyland! Part 5

DBZ IN DISNEYLAND PART 5  
  
*Author's note*  
  
I worked hard on this one.....not really.......I just wanted to make it sound like I actually worked hard. Oh well, you decide and read it.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
They all finally got off the ride and were off to go to Frontier Land, when they decided not to because of all the boring rides there. (there really isin't exciting rides in this land.)  
  
"Since we're not going to Frontier Land, then that means we can go to Toontown!!"cheered Goku.  
  
"Yes Goku, we're going to Toontown, does'nt that make you happy?"asked Chi-chi in a sarcastic voice.  
  
"Yes! Finally we get go to the best park!"said Goku.  
  
"Yeah.....sure..."said Trunks.  
  
"Kakarott, when will you grow up!? The strongest fighter and you want to go to this insane park, probably the worst park there!"yelled Vegeta.  
  
"*gasp* It is not the stupidist park!! It's the best park there and if anyone says otherwise I'll....I'll....hit them!"said Goku.  
  
"Yeah, we are all scared now, I'm shivering with fear."said a sarcastic Vegeta.  
  
"You should be!"said Goku, obviously not aware of the sarcasim in his voice.  
  
"Let's just go."said Bulma enoyed.  
  
Toontown was'nt far and they got there in good timing.  
  
"It looks sooo great!"said Goku dreamily.  
  
"Looks like a big fag town!"said Vegeta.  
  
"Vegeta! Not around the children! Now which ride should we go on first?"wondered Bulma.  
  
"Goofy's bounce house!"yelled Goku.  
  
"Alright fine!"said Bulma.  
  
When Goku got there he tried getting inside but the guard would'nt let him.  
  
"Why not?! It's Goofy's bounce house for god sakes!"yelled Goku.  
  
"It's only for children and you are'nt a child."said the guard.  
  
"Come on Goku, I'm sure there are other rides for adults."said Chi- chi pulling Goku away.  
  
"But....."cried Goku.  
  
"I said COME ON!"yelled Chi-chi.  
  
So they went looking around for other rides, when Goku said he wanted to buy an autograph book to get autographs.  
  
"Look! It's Minnie and Mickey! We have to go get their autograph!"yelled Goku pulling them all toward Mickey.  
  
"uh, Mr. Mouse, sir.....it would be an honor if I could get your autograph."asked Goku.  
  
"Sure...."said Mickey, he had a questioning face behind his mask.  
  
"Goten, your dad is even more childish then us."wispered Trunks to Goten.  
  
"Hehe.....yeah."admitted Goten, even he was embarresed of his father.  
  
When they finally got Mickey's autograph the went on the Rodger Rabbit ride.  
  
"Do I have to go on another stupid ride!?"yelled Vegeta.  
  
All the kids around him looked at him and cried.  
  
"Vegeta!! Why do you say these things out loud! There are children around who love this place."yelled Bulma.  
  
"I don't care! Now do I or don't I have to go on this ride."asked Vegeta.  
  
"No, you stay out here and STAY here, don't scare any children and we'll be right back."said Bulma.  
  
In about half an hour they came out and all sayjins, ofcourse, wanted lunch. So they had to get out of Toontown to eat but Goku protested.  
  
"Toontown or food? Toontown or food?"asked Goku over and over.  
  
"This has got to be the biggest decsision of his life."said Picollo sarcasticly.  
  
"It is! It is a hard question! I don't know what to do, my stomach says go, but my brain says stay!"wimpered Goku.  
  
"Trust your stomach, and let's go!"yelled Vegeta.  
  
After a final thought, Goku decided that food was more important so they went to eat.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
*Author's note*  
  
I really hope you guys enjoyed this story. I kinda liked writing this one. As always...review/flame! 


	6. DBZ in Disneyland! Part 6

DBZ IN DISNEYLAND PART 6  
  
"I'm full!"said Goku after eating all the food in the restraunt.  
  
"I never thought I'd see the day...."said an awed Vegeta.  
  
"I can't believe there was actually enough food in this restraunt!"said Chi-chi.  
  
"Well of course there's alot of food, thousands of people come here everyday."exclaimed Bulma."Now I think we should head over to...Fantasy Land, that looks like the next spot."  
  
So they all walked over to Fantasy Land, which was'nt very far from where they were eating.  
  
"Look at all these great rides!"said Trunks looking at the map.  
  
"Let's go on....the tea cups!"shouted Goten.  
  
"The tea cups? Doesn't that sound a bit childish?"asked Trunks.  
  
"Naaa, I heard you can make the tea cups spin as fast you can!"said Goten.  
  
"Sounds fun! Let's go on that ride!"said Trunks.  
  
"I don't think that would be a very good idea..."said Bulma, but the others were already on their way over there. "I don't like the idea of them spinning around right after they just ate lunch....." thought Bulma.  
  
Bulma quickly went after them and they waited in line, but not for a long time, since the ride takes many passengers.  
  
"Will the next people please come on?"asked the annoyed employee.  
  
"Thats no way to act the prince of-"yelled Vegeta before getting interuppted by Bulma.  
  
"COME ON VEGETA!!"yelled Bulma.  
  
So they all paired up and got in different colored teacups. Goten, Chi-Chi and Goku got in one. Videl, Piccolo and Gohan got in another.Soon, 18, Krillan and Marron arrived and picked a tea cup. So Bulma, Vegeta and Trunks got in the last remaining tea cup.  
  
"Do we have to sit in a pink one?!"yelled Vegeta.  
  
"Just sit down and shut up!"yelled Bulma pulling him down in the cute pink tea cup. ^.^  
  
"Dad can we make this thing go super fast?!"asked Goten.  
  
"Sure, hey I have an idea..."said Goku. "Hey Vegeta! I bet we can make our tea cup go faster then yours!"yelled Goku over to Vegeta.  
  
"Is that a challenge 3rd class baka!?"yelled back Vegeta.  
  
"Yep!"said Goku cheerfully.  
  
"I don't think thats such a good idea-"said Chi-chi, all of a sudden with the immense power of Goku and Goten spinning the tea cup, she was interuppted.  
  
Over in the other tea cup Bulma was having the same problem with Vegeta and Trunks. All of a sudden Chi-chi and Bulma were practically glued to the seat because of how fast the sayjins were spinning. I hope I make it out alive by the time this ride is through. Thought Bulma and Chi-chi. Luckily for them the ride was over soon.  
  
"That was fun!"yelled Goten and Trunks, slightly dizzy.  
  
"Hey Chi-chi, are you alright?"asked Goku.  
  
"I'm *breath* going to *breath* KILL YOU!!"yelled Chi-chi still shocked by spinning so fast.  
  
"sorry.....?"said Goku in a very meak voice.  
  
"SORRY!! YOU"RE SAYING SORRY! I OTTA-"said Chi-chi before fainting.  
  
"uh oh..."said Goku.  
  
"She's going to be fine, she's still very shocked by how fast you guys were going."said Piccolo.  
  
"whew, I just hope she forgets what happened when she wakes up."said Goku nervously.  
  
"Most likely not...."said Piccolo.  
  
"......."Goku was speechless and new that when Chi-chi woke up he would get the beating of his life with Chi-chi's famous "frying pan".  
  
Back over at Vegeta's PINK tea cup.....  
  
Vegeta was getting out of his seat and did'nt notice that Bulma was'nt getting up until he heard from a very weak voice:  
  
"help....i can't get out of my seat...."said Bulma laying in the tea cup with a white face.  
  
"For Kami's sake women! We did'nt even go that fast! If we did then the tea cup would have flown off."said Vegeta carrying Bulma out of the tea cup.  
  
He met over with Goku and the rest of the gang, also seeing that Goku was carrying his fainted wife too. "Well acleast Goku's demon-mate isin't able to complain with that loud mouth of hers." thought Vegeta.  
  
"I guess we should sit on the bench and wait for them to get up."said Goku.  
  
They all nodded and continued to wait for Bulma nd Chi-chi to wake up.....  
  
*************************************************************  
  
*Author's note*  
  
I know you guys were probably wondering why the tea cups did'nt fly off so I came up with a good answer that Vegeta answered. What will happen when Chi-chi and Bulma wake up? Will Goku get hit in the head with the mighty "frying pan"? Review/flame to find out...... 


	7. DBZ in Disneyland! Part 7

DBZ IN DISNEYLAND PART 7  
  
"Unnn....What....happened?" asked Bulma waking up.  
  
".....Nothing....nothing at all..."said Vegeta relieved that Bulma forgot what happened.  
  
"YOU LIE!! It's coming back to me now....YOU and TRUNKS spun me around in that teacup!" yelled Bulma.  
  
"Yes mom, we're sorry..."said Trunks, nudging his dad to say the same.  
  
"But...woman, you don't understand! Kakkarott challenged me!" complained Vegeta, sounding very much like a 10 year old.  
  
"I don't care what Goku did! YOU could've gotten us killed!" screeched Bulma.  
  
" You're alive aren't you? I don't see anything wrong with you." said Vegeta.  
  
"AWWW!! Vegeta was that a compliment?" asked Bulma lovingly.  
  
"N-no! I was just...proving my point to you. You are well."  
  
"Suuuuure. I know a compliment when it's right in front of my face."  
  
"Think whatever you want woman, now lets hurry and go on the pathetic rides so we can leave sooner."  
  
"What about Chi Chi?"  
  
"WHAT ABOUT the demon-woman?"  
  
"She's still fainted."  
  
At the moment, Chi Chi's eyes opened.  
  
"Goku...." said Chi Chi menacingly," Where's Goku...?"  
  
*Gulp* "Right here....Chi Chi...." said Goku from behind a tree.  
  
"Get over here Goku...." said Chi Chi with that same tone of voice which sounded like she was going to scream any moment.  
  
Goku reluctantly went over and sat near Chi Chi.  
  
"Now....Goten..get over here too..."  
  
"Yes mom...." said Goten looking at the ground as he went and sat behind Goku.  
  
Everyone watched in anticipation of what was about to happen to poor Goku and Goten. *WHACK!* *BAM!* Came the sounds of a frying pan hitting Goten and Goku's poor hard heads. Everyone winced in sympathy for them.  
  
"NEVER! AND I MEAN, NEVER! DO THAT AGAIN!" Yelled Chi Chi, causing every noice in the park to stop in curiosity.  
  
"s-s-s-sorry....mom...I love you..." said Goten kissing up.  
  
"DANG! I was just about to say that!" thought Goku.  
  
"We're really sorry...." said Goku.  
  
"Now, lets continue on the rides, shall we?" asked Chi Chi turning all nice.  
  
*Blink* went every eye who watched the scene.  
  
"What just happened?" asked Gohan.  
  
"You're mom was mad at Goku.."  
  
"Yeah, but she transformed back to herself in record breaking time." awed Gohan." She's never THAT nice after something like that happened.."  
  
"Odd....very odd..." said Krillan.  
  
"Are you all just going to stand there? Or are the rides coming to us. Lets go." Chi Chi said without sounding like she yelled or got angry.  
  
"Lets go to Tomorrow land." said Bulma and everyone followed her.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
*A/N*  
  
Sorry the chapter was so short. I haven't been getting as much reviews as I had hoped. Maybe you guys could tell your friends about this story? It would help alot. 


	8. DBZ in Disneyland! Part 8

DBZ IN DISNEYLAND! PART 8  
  
"Let's try the 3D ride, I think it's called: Honey I shrunk the Audience." suggested Bulma.  
  
"K!" shouted Goten and Trunks.  
  
They all headed toward the ride, but first they had to pick up their 3D glasses.  
  
"What the hell is this?" said Vegeta looking at the glasses.  
  
"It's just 3D goggles." said Bulma.  
  
"AHHH!! Women you look even more uglier with these glasses on!" yelled Vegeta with the glasses on him.  
  
"If that's your idea of a joke, IT'S NOT FUNNY!!" yelled Bulma.  
  
Vegeta grunted, and they all went into the spectrum. There was a lot of chairs and it looked more like a movie theatre. After the lady was done talking about the 3D show, the movie started. After a few boring lines were said, ( I don't wanna have to go through the whole movie, I'll just bring up the kewl stuff ) an exciting part in the movie came when the snake got out and came toward the audience.  
  
"Guy's......it's coming closer.....!!!" said Goku with the glasses on, desperatly trying to go to the back of the room. "It' still following me!!"  
  
Everybody ignored Goku and his cries for help, and went on with the movie. The next part of the movie came when all the mice escaped the cage and you could feel their little tales in the audience. (It's just a special effect that makes it so you actually feel like mice are running around you.) Bulma screamed.  
  
"AWWW!!! A cute little kitty!" said Goku as the image of a cat came up.  
  
Then the cat turns into a tiger.  
  
"Where's the kitty?! AHHHH!!!! TIGER!!!" yelled Goku as the tiger opened his mouth and turned into a lion. " AHHH!!! LION!!"  
  
Now the movie was almost over and the part where the dog snezzes comes up, and snezzes on you. (It wasn't a real sneeze, it was just spray.)  
  
"WHAT THE HELL?!?" screamed Vegeta, when he got sneezed on. He then got mad and shot a ki blast at the movie screen.  
  
"Umm....dad? That wasn't a real sneeze.." sighed Trunks.  
  
"idiot, idiot, idiot!" sighed Bulma.  
  
"It STILL shouldn't have sprayed on me!" complained Vegeta. "Why do they have to make this so real?!"  
  
"It's supposed to be real, Vegeta, it's part of the show." said Krillan.  
  
"Shut up, Chrome Dome!" you can only guess who said that.  
  
"Dad, I'm hungry." said Goten.  
  
"That's my boy! Let's eat!" said Goku heading toward the food, but was soon stopped by Chi Chi.  
  
"We'll eat before we leave!" said Chi Chi.  
  
The DBZ crew decided to go on the Autopia car place. They didn't notice Vegeta was missing...  
  
************************************************************  
  
*A/N*  
  
SOOOO sorry it was short! It was a good ending and I'll have the next chapter up soon. 


	9. DBZ in Disneyland! Part 9

DBZ IN DISNEYLAND PART 9  
  
*A/N*  
  
I told you I'd have the next chapter up soon!  
  
***********************************************************  
  
"Move it Goten! You drive like an old lady!" complained Trunks trying to get past Goten on the Autopia cars.  
  
"There's a speed limit Trunks!" said Goten.  
  
"Yeah, like they expect kids to follow the limit! Get going!" argued Trunks.  
  
As Goten and Trunks were in the front the rest of the DBZ crew were in the back.  
  
"It's very quiet..." said Bulma. " Vegeta, come up here!"  
  
"Hey, Vegeta's gone." said Goku relizing they were missing Vegeta," It is kinda hard to keep track of him, since he's so short an all."  
  
"GREAT! We have find Vegeta if we want to continue staying in this park! He's either getting food...or....uh oh.....he might be at the bar!" yelled Bulma.  
  
"I'll get the kids and we'll split up." said Chi Chi.  
  
Once the ride was over they seperated into 4 groups: Goten, Trunks, Videl and Gohan. And the other group consisted of: Piccolo, Krillan and Marron. Then: Chi Chi, Bulma and 18. Leaving Goku to look around the park. They all went seperate ways and said they'll bring up their power levels if they found Vegeta.  
  
"Vegeta!" yelled everyone.  
  
After an hour of searching, no one still couldn't find Vegeta.  
  
*Goku's P.O.V*  
  
"Hmmm.....Ah ha! There's Vegeta! He's at the tiki bar."  
  
Goku landed and saw Vegeta ordering drink after drink.  
  
"Hello ka*hic* kak *hic*Kakarott.*hic*" smiled Vegeta.  
  
"Let's go Vegeta, you've had enough to drink..." said Goku getting a little scared at Vegeta's odd behavoir.  
  
"NO! I don't want a monkey!" yelled Vegeta.  
  
"Let's go..." said Goku.  
  
"Wait, I'm showing my homie my pictures." said Vegeta gesturing toward the bar tender." Here's my daughter...(he's showing the bar tender Trunks.) and here's my husband...(he's showing Bulma.)  
  
The bar tender wasn't listening, but Vegeta thought he was, so he continued. Goku chose this time to bring up his power level for everyone to notice. In about 10 minutes everyone came.  
  
"Vegeta!! Why did you leave!" yelled Bulma grabbing Vegeta.  
  
"Ger off me!" yelled Vegeta.  
  
"Great, we have to go home now...." sighed Trunks and Goten.  
  
"No! Vegeta's not ruining this vacation! We still have time to see the parade." said Bulma. "Even if Vegeta's drunk."  
  
"The parade starts in an hour. Videl and I could take Trunks and Goten on rides while you guys try and sober up Vegeta." suggested Gohan.  
  
"yes, go ahead. Meet us at Main street by the statue in 50 minutes." said Chi Chi.  
  
Videl, Gohan, Trunks and Goten left leaving the rest to take care of Vegeta.  
  
"How long does it take for a sayjin to sober up?" asked 18.  
  
"Judging by all these bottels, a few hours." said Krillan looking at all the vodka and beer bottles.  
  
"We don't have that much time! I don't want to be seen with him at the parade all drunk! Who knows what he could do!" said Bulma.  
  
"For the eleventeenth time! I'm not frunk!" said Vegeta.  
  
"I'll hold him at the parade Bulma. I'll make sure he doesn't do anything." said Goku.  
  
"thanks a lot Goku." said Bulma glad that they have some way of restraining Vegeta.  
  
For an hour the DBZ crew waited for the Disney parade. And for an hour all they heard from Vegeta was:  
  
"I'm not frunk!"  
  
"I don't want a monkey!"  
  
"She has blue hair!!"  
  
"Mickey looks like he wants to rape me!"  
  
"Help! There's little green men!" (Piccolo)  
  
"Where's my husband?"  
  
"Does this dress look good on me?"  
  
"Hey blondie! What's 2 + 2?" joked Vegeta. 18 however wasn't fond of the blonde joke and had to be restrained by Krillan for trying to beat the crap out of Vegeta. The others sighed. This was going to be a long hour.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
*A/N*  
  
LOL! That was a fun chapter. I'll be writing more soon! 


	10. DBZ in Disneyland! Part 10

DBZ IN DISNEYLAND! PART 10  
  
*A/N*  
  
Sorry for not updating for a long time, the internet's being a bitch and it wouldn't let me go on any websites. I've also had another story I've been working on, but don't worry, I still rememberd this fic. Enjoy!  
  
***********************************************************  
  
The whole hour of vicious insults and threats from Vegeta and 18 DID pass slowly.  
  
"Acleast the kids are having fun..." sighed Chi Chi.  
  
"Yeah...." Chi Chi agreed.  
  
"BULMA! Will you PLEASE tell your smart-ass husband to shut up before Disneyland turns into a battle zone?!" yelled 18, obviously tired of Vegeta.  
  
"Here's another joke!: A blonde, brunnette and a red head are stuck on an island, the brunnette finds a jeanie lamp and a jeanie comes out, each girl makes a wish, the brunnete and the red head wish to go home, while the blonde wishes that her friends were back on the island with her! Get it? The blonde was lonely so she stupidly wished her friends back and they all can't go home!" laughed Vegeta.  
  
"YEAH?! I'd like to see you laugh when I stupidly bash your head in!" screamed 18.  
  
"Guys! We only have 15 more minutes, Vegeta, leave 18 alone!" said Bulma.  
  
"Humph..." said Vegeta while taking another drink of Whiskey.  
  
"Give me that!" yelled Bulma.  
  
"No! I got it fair and square!" said Vegeta drinking down the whole bottle and going into a fit of hiccups again.  
  
"I'm going to the bathroom, acleast there he can't taunt me with his pathetic jokes!" said 18, mad that Bulma wasn't doing anything to shut Vegeta up.  
  
"*hic* their not pa-*hic* path- *hic* stupid." whined Vegeta.  
  
*10 minutes later, when everyone is meeting at the parade...*  
  
18 hadn't gone out of the bathroom until they were ready to go, Gohan, Videl, Goten and Trunks arrived in time. The parade started....  
  
The first float ended up being a lot of Disney characters on their own float with their own background that described their cartoon, the next floats happened to be the Princess floats with the various Disney princesses.  
  
"Hey! *hic* the red head smiled at me!" said Vegeta reffering to Arial.  
  
"She smiles at everyone Vegeta." reminded Goku, "Besides, Bell winked at me."  
  
"Oh did she?!" said Chi Chi getting mad.  
  
"hehe....I was just joking around...." said Goku nervously.  
  
"This is so stupid.....I can't believe I went...." sighed Piccolo.  
  
"Mister Piccolo! This place is the best!" said Goten.  
  
"......." Piccolo would of responded to this comment, but strongly decided against it.  
  
The next float was the final float with Mickey and Minni in the lead, shooting out fire works of all kinds.  
  
"Oh, this is SO romantic.....we should go here again..." sighed Videl in Gohans arms. (A/N: How romantic! j/k. Just had to say that...)  
  
Everyone, even Vegeta, was sickend out by their un-natural behavoir.  
  
"Get a room!" yelled Trunks and Goten.  
  
Videl and Gohan blushed, ignoring the comment.  
  
"It would have been a better vacation if Vegeta wouldn't have gotten himself drunk and started joking about me!" argued 18.  
  
"You have to admit, all in all, it was a pretty good vacation...." said Chi Chi.  
  
"Yeah, we should go here again next summer." said Bulma.  
  
"It is the only place that can satisfy 4 sayjins." exclaimed Krillan.  
  
"Next time, don't take me." said Piccolo.  
  
"Ya know you liked it!" said Trunks.  
  
"How can no one not like this place?" asked Goten.  
  
"I know why Piccolo doesn't like Disneyland, it's because he actually got scared off a ride and wet his pants!" teased Goku.  
  
"That is not the reason at all!" yelled Piccolo chasing Goku, " wait, it's Gohan's fault anyone knew! I'm going to kill you now Gohan!"  
  
Gohan yelped and had to leave his comfterble postion with Videl to save his ass.  
  
THE END  
  
*************************************************************  
  
*A/N*  
  
SORRY! I'm sooooo sorry this story had to end, that was all I really planned for the story. I had to end it to keep writing other chapters for my other story. I'm new at writing, and it's hard for me to write 2 stories at once and worrying about if ya'll like it or not. It's been fun writing, but if you like my stories, you might like the other story I'm writing which is a T/P romance/humor fic. Ja ne! 


End file.
